


real sweet but i wish you were sober

by triplefire



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Conan Gray Song, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Clueless Boys, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Getting Together, Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, NOT about substance abuse despite what title suggets... it's just a song title, Not Beta Read, Pining, Social drinking, They are addicted...to kisses, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triplefire/pseuds/triplefire
Summary: They didn’t talk about the kiss.They didn’t talk about the kiss the day after, or the day after that, or the day after that. Zuko tried to not even think about the kiss, with limited success. He reasoned with himself that there was nothing to discuss. It was barely a kiss, just a drunken brush of Sokka’s lips against his own, and Sokka in all likelihood didn’t even remember.ORZuko keeps getting dragged to parties (which he hates) with his best friend Sokka (whom he loves), who keeps kissing him (yay!) but only when Sokka is seemingly not sober (boo...)
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 378





	real sweet but i wish you were sober

**Author's Note:**

> This story is named after and ~slightly inspired by the song Wish You Were Sober by Conan Gray. Thanks for giving it a read!!
> 
> (FYI, If we're going by American rules, there's underage social drinking in this story, since the characters are all older than 18 but younger than 21.)

The first time took Zuko by complete surprise.

It started with a party at Haru’s teammate’s girlfriend’s best friend’s place. Zuko knew barely anyone there, so he clung to the few people he did, but an hour into his arrival he had lost tabs on almost everyone. Toph and Katara had wandered off into another room, Aang had been pulled away by Teo to play some sort of drinking game, and Suki had made a beeline to the crowded makeshift dance floor in the living room, leaving Zuko standing firmly against the back wall to nurse a cup of cheap alcohol and observe. At least Sokka remained by his side. Which, though definitely not unpleasant, _was_ surprising. Out of Zuko’s friends, Sokka probably knew more people at the party than anyone else. He was on the college soccer team, a member of the student government, and an active participant in many campus clubs, including the physics club, the hiking club, the foodie club, the improv club and the poetry club. 

“You know you don’t have to stick by my side for the whole party. I’m fine. You can circulate freely,” Zuko muttered to Sokka.

Sokka glanced at him and smirked, his eyes twinkling even in the low light. He took a sip from his plastic cup before leaning toward Zuko, their shoulders brushing. “But if I leave, who will help you hold up this wall all night?”

Zuko rolled his eyes before lowering his head to stare down at his toes. Maybe the room was dimly lit enough to mask his blush. He could only hope.

“You really hate these things, don’t you?”

Zuko looked up and tried not to get distracted by the strands of sleek brown hair that had escaped Sokka’s wolf tail. “What things?”

“Parties.” He was grinning at Zuko as he raised the cup to his lips and took another sip.

Zuko shrugged. “I mean, this isn’t really my scene. The music is awful and everything’s noisy and, um. Well I don’t know most people.”

Sokka chuckled. “Because you don’t talk to most people.”

“Most people aren’t worth talking to,” Zuko snapped back.

Sokka’s grin widened. He looked so amused. “Never change, Zuko.”

Zuko looked down again. “Wasn’t planning to,” he muttered.

“Good.”

Zuko expected Sokka to continue talking, to maybe change the subject, but the silence lingered. After a few moments, Zuko glanced at Sokka and saw that his expression had hardened. He was staring out at the dance floor, his eyes intense.

Zuko followed his gaze until he spotted Suki’s dancing figure. She was pressed up against Haru and they were swaying in sync. She laughed at something he whispered into her ear. 

Zuko glanced back nervously at Sokka. Sokka and Suki had split two months earlier. Zuko had hoped that Sokka had processed the breakup and moved on — the two still hung out often and seemed pretty friendly, after all — but one look at Sokka’s face at that moment told Zuko another story. 

Then all of a sudden, Sokka seemed to snap out of his trance. He shook his head and let out a mirthless, soft laugh. “Spirits,” he said under his breath.

“They’re probably just dancing.”

Sokka snapped his head to look at Zuko, surprised. Did one single Suki Sighting make him forget that Zuko was standing right there? “What?” 

Zuko bit his lip. “They’re probably just dancing. For fun. I don’t think Suki and Haru are actually together.” He hoped this would soothe Sokka at least a little.

Sokka looked even more confused. His brow furrowed. “I don’t care about that. I just wish I could…”

“Could what?”

Sokka stared at Zuko and Zuko stared back, watching a myriad of emotions pass over Sokka’s face. Sokka’s eyes were intense as he worried at his lip, and seemed to be wrestling with what he wanted to say. Zuko held his breath, confused by Sokka’s tense hesitation and unsure of how to react. Then Sokka sighed and his expression settled on a heavy resignation. “Never mind,” he said, breaking his gaze. He downed the rest of his drink. “I’m gonna go get…” he gestured lazily to his cup. “I’ll catch up with you in a bit.”

Zuko nodded, feeling out of sorts without really knowing why. 

‘A bit’ for Sokka ended up meaning three hours and several drinks later. Their group eventually rejoined each other at the end of the night to walk back to campus in various degrees of drunkenness. It was clear to Zuko that he was the most sober member of the group. Katara and Aang, holding hands and giggling to themselves, were only slightly more buzzed than himself. Sokka and Toph on the other hand…were engaged in a howling-at-the-moon contest. He couldn’t tell which of them was winning but everyone else who had to hear their increasingly obnoxious yells was definitely losing. Suki seemed to be a few drinks in but still walking steady. Zuko wondered if Sokka had clocked that Suki had left without Haru and if that had raised his spirits at all. Maybe he was too drunk to notice. 

At some point during the walk, Sokka began leaning against Zuko to stay upright. They both had an arm around each other and the comforting warmth emanating from Sokka’s body was enough for Zuko to forgive every tequila-laced exhale Sokka sent his way. As they arrived back on campus Sokka turned his head toward Zuko and began nuzzling his face against Zuko’s neck. Zuko froze on instinct, but Sokka just sighed happily. “So soft and warm. Perfect pillow.” Zuko let himself relax his muscles. Sokka was just out of it. And his lips were just pressed up against Zuko’s neck. And it was fine. Nothing to stress about. 

Katara looked over her shoulder and smiled. There was a knowing glint in her eye that Zuko did not appreciate. She could probably sense how nervous he was.

“Do you think you can manage taking Sokka the rest of the way?”

Zuko nodded, not trusting himself to use words. The longer Sokka remained so close, the more he could feel his own heart rate increasing. He knew that a more sober Sokka would notice, pressed as he was against Zuko’s pulse point, but inebriated Sokka probably wouldn’t. Sokka was just like this sometimes. Physically affectionate, almost to the point of clinginess. He was casual and free with his touch in a way that Zuko never would be and never could get used to. Whenever Sokka playfully punched Zuko’s shoulder or whispered something in his ear, the sensation would activate Zuko’s nerves, send a thrill down his spine, and then an immediate gut reaction of guilt would follow. Because it was wrong for Zuko to enjoy those casual touches, wrong for Zuko to even accept them, when they delighted him so much and Sokka had no idea. He felt like he was hiding something from his best friend. Zuko couldn’t help but feel ashamed. But he also couldn’t bring himself to deny Sokka’s touch.

Finally, Zuko and Sokka arrived at their destination. They lived in the same dorm, different rooms on the same floor. It took quite a bit of coaxing to get Sokka up the three flights of stairs (Zuko cursed their luck for not living on the first floor) and Sokka burst into uproarious laughter multiple times. After tripping over each other’s legs twice, they made it to Sokka’s room. 

And Sokka knocked on the door.

Zuko groaned. “No idiot, no one’s in there. This is your room. Unlock it.”

Sokka shook his head, a huge dopey grin on his face. “No Zuko. Can’t.”

“Yes, yes you can. Where’s your card key?”

“I dunno. Pocket?”

“It’s in your pocket?”

Sokka shook his head head up and down seriously, like a toddler trying to concentrate. Spirits, he was drunk.

“Okay. Can you get it?”

“Don’t know how.”

Zuko let out an exasperated sigh. “What do you mean you don’t know how?”

Sokka shrugged, helpless. “Don’t remember.”

“You don’t remember...pockets.”

Sokka’s face crumpled up as if he might start crying.

“Okay, okay, it’s fine!” Zuko said in a rush. He bit his lip, trying to decide what to do and then readjusted Sokka so he was leaning against the door. He looked down at Sokka’s jeans and then nervously moved his hand toward Sokka’s hip. He reached down into Sokka’s pocket and fished around for the card key before pulling it out. Sokka broke into a smile full of childish wonder, as if Zuko had just extracted a rabbit from a hat.

“Zuko! So smart!” Sokka said happily, before diving toward Zuko’s chest and pressing his face once more against Zuko’s neck. Zuko glanced up at the ceiling and took a few steadying breaths, mentally shaking his fist at whatever god that was intent on continually placing him in such awkward, nervewracking positions. He reached past Sokka’s figure, currently embracing him tightly, and held the card key against the door sensor until it unlocked with a click. He pushed the door open and nudged Sokka slightly. 

Sokka wobbled a bit before standing upright. His heavy lidded gaze looked both sleepy and yearning, but Zuko knew not to read into it. Drunk Sokka was a needy Sokka. 

“Thank you,” said Sokka, his voice quieter and lower than before. Without any warning, he leaned in and pressed his lips against Zuko’s. Before Zuko could even register the action, before he could even start to dwell on how soft Sokka’s lips felt against his own, Sokka pulled away, beaming brightly at him. “Good night!” he declared happily and shoved himself into the room, slamming the door in Zuko’s face.

Zuko stood in place, dumbstruck, his lips vibrating from two seconds of contact. 

***

They didn’t talk about the kiss. 

They didn’t talk about the kiss the day after, or the day after that, or the day after that. Zuko tried to not even think about the kiss, with limited success. He reasoned with himself that there was nothing to discuss. It was barely a kiss, just a drunken brush of Sokka’s lips against his own, and Sokka in all likelihood didn’t even remember. 

The morning after the incident, Zuko joined Sokka and Aang for breakfast in the dining hall, per their usual Sunday routine. Sokka and Aang were already sitting down at a table, Aang nibbling on a bagel, Sokka digging into a generous heapful of eggs and bacon. As Zuko nervously approached, Sokka and Aang looked up and Zuko carefully watched Sokka’s expression. For a brief moment, Zuko thought Sokka looked expectant, almost cautious. But Zuko was probably just projecting. Zuko offered a small wave and Sokka’s face split into a huge grin, nodding to the open seat next to him for Zuko to sit down.

So that was that.

Zuko acted like nothing happened, because basically nothing did. Sure, his stupid crush was a little harder to supress now that he knew what it felt like to kiss his crush’s lips. But that was fine. That was his personal problem and he didn’t want to delve into it. Sokka was his friend, his good friend, and Zuko was not going to make things weird.

To kick off Operation Don’t Make Things Weird, Zuko decided he was going to avoid parties for the foreseeable future, which was easy to do. 

Until Sokka asked him to go to one. 

Zuko was sitting on a bench in the quad, reading a battered copy of his favorite play. If anyone asked, it was homework for his theater major. But the truth was, he was reading for pleasure. It was his mother’s favorite play, and she had given him the copy a year before she passed. For some reason, moving to college made him miss her even more, not less, so he kept the play handy and reread it multiple times a year.

Zuko felt a jolt as a person leapt over the back of the bench and slid down next to him. “Zuks!” Sokka cried. “Just the man I was looking for.” He tugged at the hem of Zuko’s sleeve. “Nice sweater by the way. Red suits you.”

Zuko’s cheeks heated and he tried glancing away but Sokka’s bright eyes were too magnetic, his warm smile too welcoming. “What do you want?”

“Why do you assume I want something? Maybe I’m just enjoying the pleasure of your company.”

Zuko shut his play and slipped it into his bag. “What do you want?"

Sokka’s grin turned lopsided. “The pleasure of your company. At a party. Tonight.”

Zuko groaned.

Sokka shushed him. “No, no, no it will be great. Um. Okay, actually, maybe great is a slight exaggeration. Because you hate all parties on principle. But Aang wants to go and I already agreed to go with him and it would be a lot more fun if you were there, too.”

“Why?” Zuko knew he sounded a little bratty. But why were all college students obsessed with going to parties all the time? Why were they addicted to gathering in hot sweaty places with loud noises and too many people? Why did Sokka look so good sitting next to him, biting his perfect lip that Zuko was definitely absolutely not at all thinking about kissing?

“Because I’d like to have a buddy there.” Sokka poked Zuko’s side playfully and Zuko swat him away. He could not deal with Sokka discovering his tickle spots right now.

“Aang’s a buddy.”

Sokka rolled his eyes. “A buddy who is not constantly raving about how madly in love he is with my sister.”

Zuko wanted to put up more of a fight but Sokka looked so expectant, his eyes hopeful and earnest. Another second passed and Sokka threw in a pouty lip. Zuko sighed, resigned to his fate.

***

To Zuko’s horror, the party was 40 minutes away on foot, but luckily Aang was so excited when he found out that Zuko had agreed to join their escapade that he volunteered to be a designated driver. The kid already had so much energy and cheerfulness he didn’t seem to need a drop of liquor to have a good time. 

The party was in some warehouse-looking building and the host was apparently a recent college dropout who used to attend the same university as Zuko and his friends. Zuko caught a glimpse of the guy as soon as they passed through the entrance. He had a blunt between his lips and a cocky expression. He emanated confidence even though his jeans were tattered and his hair was a disheveled mess. His eyes drifted lazily over their group of three but then paused on Zuko. His gaze darkened and he ambled over.

“Howdy,” he said with a nod toward Zuko. “Welcome to my rebel hideout.”

Usually Zuko bristled with nerves when approached by a stranger, but in that moment all his energy and focus was devoted to restraining an eye roll. “Not much of a hideout. There’s about a million people here.”

The boy’s smile was sharp and crooked. He removed the blunt from his lips. “Rebellion is an intoxicating concept. I throw these things every once in a while to give people a chance to let loose, unwind, go wild. Always a big turnout.”

They were still by the entrance and Zuko could feel Sokka and Aang glancing between Zuko and the guy across from them. Zuko had no idea what to say. The boy’s stare was heated, focused intensely on Zuko and Zuko only.

“Partying isn’t really rebellion if everyone’s doing it,” Zuko finally said. He didn’t know if he was being rude or not, but the guy didn’t seem to care. He just looked hungry. His eyes scanned Zuko up and down slowly as he bit his lip. Zuko had never been on the receiving end of such a blatant checking-out before and felt himself blush. 

“I’m Jet. And you are…?”

“Leaving,” Sokka said, tugging Zuko’s arm and dragging him further into the building.

Aang followed, looking over his shoulder. “Was that--”

“Yes,” Sokka hissed. “Why did you bring us to Jet’s party?”

Aang’s eyes widened. “I didn’t know it was Jet’s party! A few guys in my environmental policy class were talking about it and gave me the address and said it was the place to be tonight. And…” he looked around the crowded warehouse. “It looks like it is.”

Sokka rolled his eyes.

“You know I wouldn’t have dragged us here if I knew Jet was the host!”

“Whatever,” Sokka grumbled. 

Zuko looked over his shoulder but Jet seemed to have disappeared. “What’s so wrong with Jet?”

“He’s an ass.”

“Oh.”

Sokka looked at him hard. “You don’t seem bothered enough by that.”

Zuko shrugged. “I mean...I don’t know him.”

“Well, you should keep it that way. He, um. He used to go to our school and he dated Katara for like, two seconds. When she was a freshman.”

Ah. So Sokka was in protective older brother mode. A small part of Zuko’s brain was faintly amused that an ex of Katara’s seemed ready to put the moves on Zuko. A much larger part of Zuko’s brain was relieved that Katara wasn't here to witness said ex put the moves on Zuko.

Zuko bit back a small smile. He couldn’t help it. Not many strangers saw fit to send heavy smolder his way on sight. “I think he liked me.”

Sokka’s jaw tightened. “Well, of course he liked you but that’s not the kind of guy you want liking you.”

“It isn’t?” It really wasn’t, but it was fun to see Sokka tense like this. 

“No, it isn’t,” he said curtly. “Let’s go find something to drink to make this stupid warehouse party worth it.”

They didn’t stay very long. Sokka seemed to be in a sour mood and Aang grew tired of dancing by himself after a while. Or at least he pretended to. He gathered up Sokka and Zuko and ushered them back toward his car. Zuko didn’t protest at all — all parties would be much improved if they only lasted two hours tops. He sat in the backseat as Aang drove them back toward campus.

Aang glanced down at the time. “Hey, it’s not too late. Is it okay if we make a quick stop? I need to pick up some supplies for a group project I have to work on next week.” Zuko nodded and Sokka shrugged so Aang turned off at the exit and drove toward the local mall. 

“I’ll just be five, ten minutes max!” he said before slamming the car door behind him, leaving Sokka and Zuko alone in the parked car. Aang hadn’t even entered the store yet before Sokka unclicked his seatbelt and began clambering over the center console to get to the backseat.

He looked completely ridiculous, his body too long and his shoulders too wide to stick the landing gracefully. Zuko giggled. “What are you doing?” 

“Shut up,” Sokka said, contorting his body and hitting his head on the roof of the car. With a huff he plopped down, his thigh pressed against Zuko’s. 

Zuko was not thinking about the warm firm muscle of Sokka’s leg. Or Sokka’s current scent — a musky mix of booze, mint, sweat and linen. Or how loud his own heart was thumping. No, he was certainly not thinking about any of those things.

“So...how much do you regret coming out with us?” Sokka said, breaking the silence.

Zuko shrugged. “It could have been worse.” He could feel Sokka watching him closely. After a few moments, Sokka nodded.

“Right, yeah. Sorry I’m in sort of a funky mood tonight. Just didn’t um. Didn’t really like the vibe of that party.”

Zuko turned to look directly at Sokka but whatever he was about to say in response he promptly forgot. He was so close to Sokka, their faces only a couple inches apart. Sokka’s breath reached Zuko’s skin and he could see the tinge of red dusting his dark cheeks. 

“How far are you in the play?”

“Huh?” Zuko felt flustered, thinking too slow and too fast at the same time. But not thinking about counting each of Sokka’s pretty, dark lashes because that would be weird. 

“Love Amongst the Dragons. You’re re-reading it, yeah? I saw you with it on the quad.”

“Oh. Uh, yeah. I’m about halfway through.”

Sokka nodded. “It’s nice that you have the play. I mean...”

“Yeah.” Zuko knew what Sokka meant without Sokka needing to continue. It was nice that he had something that connected himself with his mother, that kept her alive, at least just a little bit, now that she was gone. Sokka had also lost his mother at a young age. He understood.

“Do you think you’ll ever do a production of it? You know, now that you’re Mr. Theatre Genius now.”

Zuko snorted. “I am not Mr. Theatre Genius.”

“Oh sorry, do you prefer Sir Stage Manager Extraordinaire?”

“Sokka, stop,” Zuko groaned, blushing. 

Sokka chuckled but relented. They sat in silence for a few moments.

Zuko cleared his throat. “I--I have thought...I mean, I...Well, I would love to do a production of Love Amongst the Dragons, I have a lot of ideas about it, but I don’t know. I don’t want to butcher the play or anything.”

Sokka smiled at him, eyes shining. “No, you would do amazing. You know the play backward and forward and you always have such creative ideas. I bet you would make something really special.”

Zuko looked down at his hands, fidgeting. “Um. Thanks.” He cleared his throat again, trying to regain his mental footing. He shot Sokka a playful glare. “You fucking sap.”

Sokka cocked an eyebrow challengingly before elbowing him and Zuko elbowed back. Sokka elbowed him again and Zuko shoved Sokka and Sokka shoved back and before he knew it they were wrestling haphazardly and Sokka was basically on top of him. A fit of giggles burst out of Zuko until he was breathless, lightheaded from the laughter and maybe also from the pressure of Sokka’s chest against his, the heat of their legs tangled together. Sokka had Zuko’s arms pinned clumsily over Zuko's head and was chuckling into Zuko’s ear. He shifted his knee slightly and it rubbed against Zuko’s hips. Zuko twisted away with a sudden jerk.

“Okay,” he yelped, cursing how high pitched and tense his voice sounded. “Truce, truce!”

Sokka grinned triumphantly and loosened his grip on Zuko’s arms, but stayed close, hovering over Zuko’s chest. 

“Thank you for coming to the shitty party,” he said softly, dipping his face lower. His lips were so close, Zuko’s began tingling in response. He swallowed hard, blood rushing in his ears. He tilted his chin up without thinking. 

“No problem,” he whispered, and that was all he had time to say before Sokka lowered himself further and their lips met again. For a second, they both stayed still, the kiss chaste and gentle. But then Sokka began to move, and his tongue slid against the seam of Zuko’s closed lips, a hesitant, unspoken question. Zuko parted his mouth immediately and Sokka licked inside. Zuko could taste liquor and something sweet off Sokka’s tongue and his body flooded with warmth. Their position was far from comfortable but Zuko couldn’t care less, the grip of Sokka’s hand on his shoulder grounding, the press of Sokka’s lips delicious.

A tapping against the glass jolted Zuko back to his senses. He could see Aang grinning and waving. 

“Oh my God!” Zuko cried before pushing Sokka back so hard Sokka slammed against the opposite door. 

Aang unlocked the door and was chortling so hard he began wheezing. He slid into his seat and twisted to look over his shoulder with a shit-eating grin. 

“Don’t say a word,” Zuko said through gritted teeth.

“What is there to say?” Aang said, still smiling way too hard and looking way way way too amused. “Except for...do my eyes deceive me or were two drunken idiots making out in the backseat of my car?”

“Guilty,” Sokka said with a sheepish smile. 

Aang just laughed and shook his head before turning back around.

Zuko felt like he had been slapped out of a stupor. Drunken? Zuko wasn’t drunk. Was Sokka drunk? He hadn’t...Sokka hadn’t seemed that drunk but then again, Zuko hadn’t been glued to Sokka’s side the entire party. Who knows how much he had actually drank that night.

Sokka opened the door of the backseat to return to his former position next to Aang. The night air rushed in from outside and Zuko leaned his head back on the headrest, trying to cool down.

***

Zuko knew he should bring it up. The kisses. His in-way-too-deep crush. He needed to be up front about how he felt and maybe then Sokka wouldn’t torture Zuko anymore with his casual touches and mischief-laced grins and the horribly addictive way he tasted. It was clear that friendly kisses and backseat, erm, wrestling (?!) were no big deal to Sokka. Nothing serious, nothing worth talking about. 

Zuko knew he should bring it up. But he didn’t. The nagging desire to finally come clean tugged at his nerves whenever he locked eyes with Sokka but he was too much of a coward. Sokka was his best friend and things had always been so easy between the two of them. It was refreshing to have found someone that he genuinely enjoyed being around who seemed to genuinely enjoy being around him, too. In his presence, Zuko never had to apologize for being moody or anxious or shy. Sokka always took all of that in stride. Zuko didn’t want to mess up the magic of their friendship by throwing his stupid pining feelings into the mix. 

But as he watched Sokka now, glistening under the disco lights, grinning freely and dancing erratically to the blaring music, he couldn’t help but think...this guy _really_ didn’t make it easy to stop crushing on him.

They were at a popular college spot — a somewhat grimey disco club a few blocks from campus called Caldera. The aesthetic was all over the place. In some ways it looked very retro, with lit up color squares decorating the floor and beaded curtains hanging from all the doorways, but in other ways it haphazardly attempted futuristic vibes with its Tron-like neon laser beams lining the walls and its clear plastic bubble chairs dangling from the ceiling. 

It was the weekend of Suki’s birthday and the gang decided to celebrate with a night out dancing. Suki looked like she was having the time of her life, shimmying and laughing and twirling, her glitter makeup and sparkling dress shimmering under the mirrorballs overhead. Zuko had watched Suki and Sokka’s interaction closely when the group headed toward the club. Sokka had complimented Suki’s outfit and Suki had thanked him with a warm smile. He wasn’t sure if this meant Sokka had overcome his previous bout of jealousy, or if maybe they were on a relationship upswing and back together. The latter option left a metallic bitter taste at the back of Zuko’s throat. But it sure seemed like a possibility right now, as Sokka and Suki tore up the dancefloor, laughing together and shining brighter than any disco ball he had ever seen.

As if Sokka could read Zuko’s thoughts, or could simply sense that Zuko was staring intently in his direction, Sokka looked over and locked eyes with him. His wide smile melted into something softer and he appeared to yell something at Suki before he started walking toward Zuko.

Zuko felt pinned under his gaze, unable to make a break for it even if he wanted to and unfortunately, he really didn’t want to. It had been 6 days since their...whatever you call it in Aang’s car, and try as he might, he found himself thinking about those brief, heated touches more often than not.

Sokka weaved through the dancing bodies, the blue neon light from above casting Sokka’s face in an ethereal glow. Zuko tried reorienting his thoughts to something other than Sokka’s pretty skin or piercing eyes but before he knew it Sokka was standing right in front of him. Sokka closed the distance even further, leaning up against Zuko so their chests brushed ever so slightly. It was a gentle movement but it still took Zuko by surprise and he almost stumbled back into the wall behind him. Sokka bent his head to whisper into Zuko’s ear. 

“Come dance with me.”

His breath was hot against Zuko’s skin. Zuko wondered what Sokka was drinking tonight and how much of it he had had so far. Hesitating to respond, he stared a little to the right of Sokka’s shoulder. He knew if he looked directly into Sokka’s eyes he would be a goner.

Maybe Sokka knew that, too. 

Sokka stepped back a little and gripped Zuko by both shoulders, encouraging him to make eye contact. His patient gaze was warm, open. 

“One dance?” Sokka asked. His expression wavered, doubt briefly sliding onto his face. “Please?”

Zuko’s head nodded without permission from his brain and Sokka smiled brightly. He clasped Zuko’s hand with his own and led him to the center of the dance floor. Once he was satisfied they were exactly where they were supposed to be he turned to face Zuko and pulled him closer to his chest without letting go of his hand.

The only thing Zuko knew about the club’s music was that it was loud and he had no idea how to dance to it. This did not seem to concern Sokka, who was only slightly more coordinated than Zuko. They swayed and rocked together and Zuko wasn’t sure if he was on tempo but he relaxed as he realized that it didn’t matter. Everyone was just there to have fun and let off steam and no one was concerned about how much like a loser he looked. Plus, it was hard to even feel like a loser when he was so close to Sokka, sharing his body heat, and Sokka was looking at him with fond eyes and a small smile. Zuko bit at his lip and Sokka’s gaze flickered down Zuko’s face to track the movement for a moment before looking away. It almost seemed like a nervous gesture if Zuko didn’t know better. After a few beats, Sokka looked back at Zuko and tugged him even closer, his hands now on Zuko’s hips.

In that moment, Zuko decided to let go. For just one song. His brain was usually buzzing with so many thoughts and doubts and worries but he wanted to enjoy himself, wanted to just live in this present. The rush of frothy bubblegum music blaring into his ear, the sheen of sweat on Sokka’s brow, the effortlessly beautiful way half of his hair had fallen from his wolf tail and was sticking to his cheekbones — it was all almost too overwhelming. He wanted to nuzzle against Sokka’s cheek, wanted to press his entire body against Sokka’s, wanted to be impossibly close and taste the moisture off Sokka’s temple with his tongue, but he knew he couldn’t go that far. Sokka was drunk and probably just dancing with his moody friend in an attempt to cheer him up. Zuko wasn’t going to ruin it. He wasn’t. 

The lights danced along Sokka’s skin and he looked so radiant, Zuko was mesmerized. He wanted to remember Sokka’s grip on his hips forever. One of Sokka’s thumbs pressed against the skin of his hip bone and Zuko’s entire mind zeroed in on that one point of contact. He only had one drink in his system but he still felt completely intoxicated.

And then the song was over. It was such a sudden shift, Zuko felt dizzy. The next song began at an even wilder pace and sounded more like a series of randomized computer beeps than actual music. A dancing stranger elbowed him in the arm and Zuko winced. Sokka was staring at him and said something that Zuko didn’t catch.

“What?”

Sokka leaned closer and said, “Do you want to get out of here for a bit?”

Zuko nodded gratefully. 

The relief Zuko felt as soon as they were outside of the club was instantaneous. He enjoyed the dance they shared but nothing beat fresh air and the sound of sweet, sweet silence. He took a deep breath and then exhaled. 

When he looked over, Sokka was already watching him. 

“So,” Zuko said, suddenly realizing how odd it was that Sokka wanted to abruptly leave the club. “Um. Where did you want to go?”

Sokka shrugged. “Anywhere. I just thought you might appreciate a break.”

“A break?”

“Yeah, I know this kind of stuff can be a bit much for you sometimes.”

It was nice that Sokka paid enough attention to him to know that, and to care about his discomfort, but now Zuko felt a twinge of guilt. “Oh. Well, you don’t have to babysit me. You can go back inside if you want.”

Sokka frowned. “I’m not babysitting you. We’re hanging out.”

“Oh.”

“Do you wanna grab a snack on campus? I’m craving deep fried mac n’ cheese balls.”

Zuko rolled his eyes but bit down on a fond smile. “You’re such a food connoisseur.”

“A man of taste for sure,” he said with a crooked grin. “So. What do you say?”

“Um. You’re really alright with ditching everyone?”

Sokka waved him off. “I’ll just shoot a text to the group chat. We’ll see everyone tomorrow for Suki’s birthday brunch thing anyway.”

Zuko nodded. “Well...okay then.”

It was odd to watch the excitement spread across Sokka’s face at his agreement, as if Sokka had any reason to doubt that Zuko would say yes or any reason to be so relieved when Zuko did.

They walked in silence for a minute and were only a block away from campus when Sokka abruptly pointed up and said, “Orion’s out.”

Zuko’s gaze flickered upwards. “Orion?”

“The constellation.” Sokka pointed more persistently at a patch of sky. “It’s my favorite, named after the hunter Orion from Greek mythology. It’s easy to spot him, just look for his belt. Those three stars in a row.”

Zuko followed the direction of Sokka’s finger and studied the clear night sky. At first the stars looked like a mess of indistinguishable pinpricks, but then… “I see them! Right there, right?”

“Yeah,” Sokka breathed and Zuko whipped his head back down. Without meaning to, he had drifted much closer into Sokka’s space. As he turned to face Sokka more directly he could feel Sokka’s hair tickling his skin.

“Well,” Zuko swallowed. “Cool.”

Sokka’s hand was still hovering midair — he seemed to have forgotten it was raised at all. His eyes were boring into Zuko’s and Zuko couldn’t believe he was right back in the same situation again and completely unable to fight against the pull of Sokka’s gaze. Sokka closed the distance and their lips connected. The kiss began soft and Zuko sighed into it. His mind turned blank as his lips parted and Sokka deepened the kiss. It vaguely occurred to Zuko that the taste of Sokka was becoming familiar and that that really was a problem that he should worry about but he didn’t want to worry about it just now. Sokka’s hand drifted down to Zuko’s face, cupping his cheek softly. He felt Sokka’s finger stroke his jaw and it was so tender and soothing that Zuko couldn’t help but shudder at the touch. He nibbled at Sokka’s bottom lip and gave it a soft tug. A low, rumbling moan tore from Sokka’s throat and Zuko jumped back, stepping a couple paces away so there was more than a foot between the two of them.

“Not again,” he said, horrified.

“What?” Sokka said, confused. The space between his brows pinched and a shadow of hurt passed over his face.

“I — I can’t keep doing this. And — and you — you also can’t keep doing this. We both can’t keep doing this.”

“Doing...kissing?”

“Yes!” Zuko cried. He knew he was talking too loud but he was frustrated with both himself and Sokka at this point. He needed to break this weird pattern they had fallen into, no matter how much he wanted it to continue. “I...I know you’re just doing whatever feels good in the moment but I — you can’t — it affects me too much and you can’t keep kissing me when you’re drunk and there’s no one else around to pay attention to you!”

Sokka gaped. He was frozen in place, jaw dropped. 

“Well?”

“I…” Sokka slowly closed his mouth and licked his lips. He looked like he was concentrating hard, trying to gather his thoughts. 

Zuko started babbling to fill the silence. “I’m...I’m sorry — I didn’t...I know you don’t mean to...to do what you’re doing.” Zuko scratched at his ear, his anxiety climbing by the second. “I know it’s just, um. Just for fun. But I really...I really...I’m into you as more of a friend and it’s making everything more confusing.”

Suddenly, Sokka grabbed both of Zuko’s hands and held them in his own. “Zuko, no. I’m so sorry. I didn’t...I guess there’s been a misunderstanding and that’s totally my fault.”

“What?” Zuko could see the puff of his breath in the cold air. 

“Well, first of all, I’m not drunk. And I wasn’t drunk when we were, um. You know, last time in the car.”

“But you said you were a drunken—”

“No, Aang said that. And I didn’t correct him because it was a weird situation and I just wanted Aang to let it go.” He gripped Zuko’s hands tighter and moved closer. “I _was_ really drunk when you, uh, when you walked me back to my room and I kissed you that first time. I’m sorry about that night. I know I was a mess.”

“You were a mess because you saw Suki dancing with Haru and you were jealous,” Zuko pointed out immediately and then cringed. He really shouldn’t have brought that up right now but the memory was on his mind fairly often. “And then you drank a lot.”

“Yeah, I was jealous. Of Suki.”

“Of…?” Zuko was even more perplexed. “So you like Haru?”

Sokka snorted. “No. I was jealous that Suki was able to move on and dance with someone cute that she liked and I wanted to do that too but I was too nervous to ask you to dance because I thought there was no way you would say yes.”

No. No that was crazy. Sokka was making it sound like… “But that would mean that you…”

“I like you. So much. I um... I think I’ve liked you for a while, but it was just hard for me to accept because we were best friends and I didn’t think you would um... I just didn’t think you would feel the same way. But I kissed you that one night and you didn’t seem to freak out about it so I thought, you know. Maybe something could actually eventually happen between us. If we took it slow. And then we had that moment in the car and it just felt so right and you seemed into it which was promising. And, and tonight at the club we finally danced together and it was perfect and you looked so fucking hot and everything just felt so good so I — I’m sorry that I just keep impulsively kissing you and invading your space and I am so sorry that I made it confusing for you and didn’t bother explaining anything because I had no idea how to go about this and I’m such an idiot for—”

This time Zuko closed the distance and pressed his lips against Sokka’s. Sokka immediately lapsed into silence and melted into the action, letting go of one of Zuko’s hands to wrap his arm around Zuko’s waist. Zuko brought his hand up and cupped the back of Sokka’s head, rubbing his fingers against the soft hairs of his undercut. 

When Zuko had to finally come up for air he drew back and stared deep into Sokka’s dazed eyes. Both boys were panting slightly. “You _are_ an idiot. And so am I.”

Sokka’s lips quirked up into a grin. “At least we idiots can keep each other company.”

Zuko let out a shaky breath. “I can’t believe you remember that first kiss.”

Sokka grimaced. “Yeah I definitely remembered. And kicked myself for it. For that whole night, really. Did I actually...I asked you to fish into my pockets to find my card key, didn’t I?”

“You mean that isn’t one of your signature moves?” Zuko teased. He felt light as air. This whole night was a dream and he didn’t ever want to wake up from it. Sokka was still standing so close, his hand still resting casually on his waist. Like it was nothing. Like it was meant to be there.

“I’ll show you my moves.” Sokka dug his face into Zuko’s neck, playfully kissing from the back of Zuko’s ear down to the dip of his collarbone.

The gesture somehow felt affectionate and heated at the same time and it made Zuko’s insides liquefy. “Sokka!” he laughed. He clutched at the back of Sokka’s shirt, trying to catch his breath. “Save it for when we aren’t freezing on the sidewalk.”

Sokka pulled away but just a few inches, his expression battling between a smug smirk and a soft fondness. “You’re no fun.”

Zuko exhaled slowly. “Yeah, but you still like me.” It felt like a revelation. Sokka. Liked. Him.

Sokka chuckled. “Yeah, I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> * Thank you for reading & commenting & kudos-ing! It gives me endless joy.  
> * I did not intend to include Jet in this fic, he just ambled in unannounced.


End file.
